Walk With Me
by DaBluePittoo
Summary: A adaptation of Maria's mysterious revival in the ATSH series. Shadow's recent mind mess from the Phantom Ruby has taken it's course, especially since blocking his emotions was one of those reasons. A young hedgehog comes to help him out, but is it enough?


''Is this w-what the afterlife looks like?'' Pondered someone.

With Park Avenue finally fixed up, Shadow took the time to get some rest. Before the war, this was one of his favourite locations. It gave him a good sight of Sunset Heights below, along with Route 99. The signature route lead to Station Square and Capital City nearby. The cliff he perched on wasn't too stable; hanging above a snowy forest.

It didn't matter what happened tho. The snow wouldn't let the rocks break apart.

As Shadow sat down, a white scarf flew by and got stuck on a tree. ''Odd. The wind isn't supposed to pick up until next week.'' He thought out-loud. The black hedgehog continued to sit at the edge, enjoying the view and zoning out to wherever he wanted.

Although bullet shots weren't very ideal to hear.

With a fierce-some yell, Shadow spin dashed frantically in a circle. The ground shook a bit, but only dislodged a few stones. ''Just my mind yet again. Why did I ever use guns back then?''

Did it really matter? Ever since fighting the Ifrit with Metal Sonic, Shadow was heading himself into self-reflection. Metal almost sacrificed himself for him. . .just like that girl.

''Who is she?''

For he couldn't remember. It was someone who he forgot about; only remembering that they're gone and they wanted world peace. Seeing all of Eggman's robots using those metal shells wasn't something he felt fond of. Shadow didn't want to remember. But, was it all an illusion?

''I can't even stay on one topic. That Infinite guy; somehow it felt like I heard the cries of my brother. The prototype. . . . . . .''

 ** _''MARIA!''_**

All the memories came back. Shadow winced in pain, feeling like she was being shot all over again. Thoughts about Infinite, The Biolizard, Doctor Eggman, Metal Sonic, Gerald, GUN, Rouge, Omega, Sonic & the girl just refused to stop. He was speechless! All the black hedgehog could do was bash his head against the cliff. Multiple stones were crumbling under his feet.

''DAMN! Must. . .R E _S_ **_ST! ? !_** **URRAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''**

''Excuse me? Are you OK?'' Said a yellow hedgehog. Shadow groaned. Being stuck in war never gave him time to reflect. Maybe he shouldn't of held back. The memories; they were too much to bear!

''MISTER!''

''WHA- . . . .oh.'' He mumbled, straightening his back. ''Who are you?''

''My name is Maria. I lost my scarf in the wind and I found you knocked out when searching.''

Maria. Of course. They're many Marias out there; around 27% hedgehogs. She was just some random sap, but why now?

''Well I'm just fine. Now if you'd excuse m- hey!''

''I'm sorry Mister, but I'm not letting you be alone! How about we head to my house? It's nearby a cute coffee shop in Station Square!''

''That. . .doesn't sound half bad; Maria. It's just- I- Er. . . . .''

''C'mon; I'll walk you.'' She smiled and took Shadow's hand. The two started heading out through the snow, passing cotteges and seeing multiple stores selling Christmas knick-knacks. Maria had her coat wrapped around both of them. Shadow simply faced away.

''All these things are pointless. Why does she persist? Thank - um. . .whatever she doesn't know who I am. Everyone else always tries getting my autograph regardless.'' He thought to himself.

''OH! These'll be great for my collection!''

''Hm?'' The young girl was picking up pine cones she saw as they walked. ''These'll be useful for this new pie recipe I've discovered. It'll hopefully make you feel better.''

''Kid. . .I don't really need to eat.''

''Nonsense. You're so pale. . .please?''

This is it. A chance to ditch her as the path lead to a bridge. All he had to do was use Chaos Control and that was it!

Right as Shadow started skating away, he clenched the bridge railing and hurled. Maria watch in shock and could only continue to keep him warm. All of his own anxiety built up to it's boiling point. He couldn't even move without having mental cramps and pains.

''OH MY; ARE YOU OK?!''

''I'm fine! Just leave me by myself!''

''I SAID; LEAVE ME TO MYSELF! WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING?! J-JUST. . .don't look at me lik...like...''

The Ultimate Lifeform started crying.

''. . . .'' The yellow girl couldn't find her words. A black wreck banged his fist on the ground and whispered his own desires to end his life.

Only one word stuck out to her. At first it was just a coincidence, but hearing it said more and more starting bringing back things.

''Maria...are you Shadow?'' She chirped.

No response, but sobs.

''Shhh. It's OK Shadow; the people of this planet will care for you.''

''WHY ARE YOU JUST TORMENTING ME?! IT'S- IT'S JUST A DREAM! A ILLUSION! A PRANK! YOU AREN'T MARIA!''

''Shadow. . .''

He panted in exhaustion. ''Just please stop. . .please!''

''Hola. . .Shadow The Hedgehog.'' Maria wrapped her arms around him. His spines grew cold before his face of pain nullified into a soulless look.''

''So you're-''

''Maria Robotnik; silly! I'm her. . .I'm reborn. For all the good you did for everyone~''

''Maria!''

She got pinned into a huge bear hug by Shadow. ''After everything. . .is this it?''

''I don't know myself, but-'' She paused, wiping away her own tears. ''THIS ISN'T A DREAM! I don't even know how and there's no regrets!''

''Heheheheh, you're too pure for this world. I needed you; it doesn't matter how. You're real and back. . .Maria~''

''Want that pie now?''

''Yeah.''

Both enjoyed the evening eating and getting Shadow well again. It wasn't hard for him to adapt, but her introduction was truly a hard one.

On Christmas Eve, both stood at Shadow's cliff. They had taken a hourly walk from the GUN Christmas Party. Despite it being a while later, the cliffside was severely smaller and seemed more red.

''This planet is amazing Shadow!''

''You've said that 1,000 times Maria.''

''And I don't mind double that~'' He finished.

''Nothing but a Christmas Miracle. . .I wish Gerald was here tho.''

''He is Maria. He's right in you. I have a feeling for sure.''

(And that's a wrap. It's a soft prequel to SonicSong's videos. Maria's origins are unknown, but that's a sweet ongoing mystery of the series. I kept that in-check along with linking it to Sonic Forces. Honestly, you can just change it to 06 to better fit the timeline, or keep it at Forces to start anew. This is my gift to you all. Despite it being a. . .polarising story to me; I'm glad others can see it.)


End file.
